


No Homo

by Tallywack



Series: Totally gonna give this a proper title later [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn With Very Little Plot, mild gay crisis, this is probably gonna end up a porn series now, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywack/pseuds/Tallywack
Summary: Sequel to Awaken, but you don't need to have read it to get this.Nathan struggles with his dumb gay feelings.





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to my previous Nathan/Charles PWP, and at this point i think its safe to say I'll likely be continuing this at some point. No magic in this one, but it's also in Nathan's POV for the most part.  
> Sorry there's still nothing new for Falter, but I am 100% planning on finishing it. Just possibly after I rewrite the whole thing. >.>

“Hey Pickles,” Nathan's voice was unusually trepidatious, “uhhhhhh, is it, is it gay to get a blowjob from our manager?” he finally managed.

Pickles looked up from the magazine he'd been reading, attention successfully grabbed. “Well uhh, I mean yeah, kinda,” he said with a shrug. “Why?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh-”

“D’you get a blowjob from Offdensen?” he asked incredulously.

“No! I was just hypoectically curious. Like, what if, what if we were stuck somewhere with no ladies. And, and, I mean Charles is our manager so it's basically in his job description, right? Like, in that kind of hyperetical situation I mean.”

“Uhhh-huh,” Pickles didn't look convinced. Maybe if he gave Nathan something to work with he'd get the full story. “I guess in dat kinda hypothetical situation, I mean it'd still be gay, but you'd have a good excuse. And s’not like blowjobs are da same as sex. I got plenty of bjs from dudes back in da day.”

“Right,” Nathan let out a gusty sigh, sitting down next to Pickles on the couch.

Something had definitely happened. The frontman hadn't even seemed to notice Pickles' admission to being a little gay back in the day. The drummer went back to his magazine. If Nathan really wanted to talk about whatever was going on he'd do it in his own time. 

“So, ummm, what if…” the frontman trailed off, clearly struggling, eyes locked on the floor.

Pickles kept his eyes mostly on the magazine, but his focus was solely on his friend.

“Me and Charles boned,” he finally admitted in a rush, “and it was fucking great, but it was weird, and I didn't really feel like I was in control of myself, and now everything's all fucked up.”

Pickles looked at the singer now, setting the magazine aside. That was definitely not what he'd expected. Nathan sat with his head in his hands, clearly at a loss. “Not yourself like how?” The drummer asked. He wanted to keep Nathan talking, worried he'd clam back up if the conversation paused.

“Like, I dunno. Like everything was just really intense, and we didn't talk or anything, it just happened. I didn't feel like me at first though.”

“At first?”

“Well yeah, like, after we got going I kinda came back, but it was still fucking weird. I just went down there, and I didn't really know why I was going, but I did, and then,” Nathan paused to make a vague hand gesture that Pickles could only assume refereed to the sex. “And then after, Charles was saying stuff about magic, and I think he wants to, to do something like that again.”

“Do you?”

“I DON'T KNOW!” The frontman exclaimed, head thudding back into his hands. “It was like the best sex I've ever had, but I don't like dudes, and I'm _not_ gay, but now when I think about him I think about _that_ , and I don't know anymore Pickles.” he mumbled into his hands.

“Well, uhhh, d’ya feel like yerself now? You seem like yerself.”

“Yeah, I just feel confused.”

“Ok, well why don't ya go talk to him. Ya know, clear da air or whatever.”

Nathan gave a small nod, moving to stand, but paused. “What if it happens again?” he asked.

“I dunno,” Pickles admitted. “I guess you gotta decide if it's worth da risk.”

After a moment Nathan nodded, more firmly this time and stood to leave. He paused at the door, turning to actually look at Pickles this time. “Thanks,” he said earnestly.

Pickles just nodded and picked his magazine back up.

\-------------------------------

When he eventually found their manager it was in the gym. He was going through some kind of martial arts poses, breathing steady and even, and body under tight control. Nathan stood awkwardly in the door uncertain what to do now he'd found him. He still felt like himself, still in control, and with a fortifying breath he stepped into the room. 

Charles finished the set and looked toward the unmistakable heavy tread that could only be Nathan. The frontman had been avoiding him since their encounter a week ago, and while Charles was willing to give Nathan the time and space he needed to come to an informed decision, that in no way meant he'd enjoyed it.

“Nathan,” he greeted calmly, reaching for a water bottle.

“H-hey,” the frontman said, eyes flicking from Charles to the floor.

“Did you need something?”

“I've been thinking,” he stated.

Charles waited.

“I think…” he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, “I might want to, to do something like that again,” he blew out a long sigh, “but I'm still not-”

“Gay?”

“No. I mean yes, but- look can you just let me finish,” he grumbled.

“Apologies.”

“I'm just not really sure what I want I guess,” he sighed, “But I think I want to try,” he decided.

“Alright,” Charles nodded, hopeful but cautious. “We can go slow if that's easier,” he said stepping up to the singer.

Nathan snatched the hand that had been on its way to his face. “Don't treat me like some fucking chick,” he growled.

Charles reversed the grip on his hand without even thinking, and in what he hoped wasn't too bold a move pressed the singer back against the nearest gym equipment. “Alright then.”

Fuck Charles was intense. And fucking hot. Fuck. With a deep breath, and a giant fuck you to the culture he'd been raised in, Nathan pushed back and kissed him hard. Charles parted his lips slightly and that was all the prompting Nathan needed to press his tongue in. It was a lot like making out with a chick, but the differences were notable. Not bad different though Nathan decided, fisting a hand in Charles’ short hair.

When they parted they were both out of breath, but now that Nathan was going he didn’t want to stop, and not in the same frenzied way as before. He knew what he was doing this time, and he knew what he wanted. Or at least he was pretty sure he knew. Probably. He needed to stop thinking. He shifted his focus to the sensations instead. The hard press of Charles’ body against his own, nothing like the soft curves of supermodels and groupies, and so distinctly _him_. He liked it. Liked knowing exactly who he was with. Not another faceless set of tits, and even better, the knowledge that if he wanted Charles could probably kill him. Nathan wasn’t entirely certain why _that_ was getting him going so much, but whatever.

Charles pulled away slightly as the frontman’s hands continued to wander brazenly around his body. “I thought you, ah, wanted to take this slow?” he asked, concerned that Nathan might regret his actions.

“I said I wanted to try,” Nathan rumbled, hot and near as a hand slipped down to firmly palm Charles’ ass, “and right now I want to try touching you everywhere.”

Charles couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, or the need to grind against the singer’s thigh as heavy hands continued to roam. The teeth on his neck were thrilling and unexpected, and he bucked hard when they bit down sharply, drawing a stuttered gasp from wet lips. He leaned into the solid bulk of the other man, mouth open and panting until Nathan gripped his jaw to pull him into another fierce kiss.

“We should probably go somewhere else,” Nathan panted when they parted next, rubbing his hardon against Charles’ leg for emphasis. 

“Yours or, ah mine?” Charles asked.

The walk to Nathan's room passed in silence, both too caught up in thought for conversation. Nathan locked the door as soon as they were in, gaze intent on Charles.

He was still trying to puzzle out why. Why Charles? He didn't like dudes, he knew that for a fact, but… He was finding himself not coming to terms with it, but at least not questioning it for now. With a fortifying breath he stepped back up to the other man, now standing by the bed and looking just as uncertain as Nathan felt.

“You, ah, certain about this?” Charles asked, settling on the edge of the bed.

The singer let out a frustrated growl at the continued assumption that he didn't know what he wanted, and answered the question with action. He pinned Charles to the bed with his body, biting harshly at his neck again to draw out a fresh moan. Charles arched invitingly under him, body taut and wanting. Nathan went back to letting his hands wander as he continued to press Charles into the mattress. Thick fingers slid between buttons, and with a bit of maneuvering both suit jacket and shirt were off, carelessly discarded to the floor.

There was more exploring to be done now, and with only a hint of hesitation Nathan ghosted a hand over Charles’ bared chest. He thumbed a nipple experimentally and was pleased with the small shudder that ran through the manager’s body. Ok. So tits were nice, but he didn’t find himself missing them as much when he could still get such a nice reaction. He could feel the length of Charles’ member pressing firmly to his thigh, and paused briefly.

It was still kinda weird. Being with a dude. Being with Charles in particular. Nathan didn’t think there _were_ any other dudes he’d be with though. Charles opened his eyes to look questioningly up at him, and Nathan made a choice before he could be asked if he was sure _again_. With a boldness he didn’t entirely feel, he started working Charles’ pants off and didn’t stop until he had him naked. He could see Charles beginning to ask something and pressed a hand roughly over his mouth. “No more talking,” he stated firmly. He felt Charles’ cock jerk against his leg at the order and the man nodded without another word. 

Well that was hot no matter how he looked at it. He rutted himself against Charles’ leg and then in a swift series of movements, leaned back to take his pants off. The shirt was whipped off shortly after, and he crowded back in, hands settling roughly on Charles’ hips. Fingers trailed down, hesitation again getting the better of him as he brushed inside muscled thighs. He touched lightly on Charles’ cock, uncertain in his movements now. He had no frame of reference for this beyond the personal, but he supposed it shouldn't be that much different. He'd never touched another guy's dick before though.

A delicious thought came to him as he floundered in new territory and he tightened his grip a bit, settling more solidly over Charles. “Show me what you want,” he rasped, hand moving experimentally.

Charles rocked his hips up, eyes intent on the frontman as he continued to lean hot and heavy over him. He hooked a leg around him to pull him in closer and pressed hard into his palm. 

Nathan hummed appreciatively shifting forward on the bed to press into the space between his hand and Charles’ thigh. “Ffffuck, you make a hot slut,” he groaned. “You want me to fuck you, don't you?”

Charles moaned behind Nathan's hand, hips undulating, prick sliding against Nathan's palm. 

“Too bad you're not in charge here,” he smirked, releasing Charles aching cock. The sound of frustration that came out of Charles wasn't something Nathan had heard before, and it went straight to his already aching dick. He shifted forward and rutted them together, Charles arching hard to meet him. 

“You want me to fuck you so bad,” Nathan groaned, hand sliding up to run fingers across charles’ face. The manager pulled one into his mouth when Nathan slowed, tongue swirling around the thick digit. “Ooo _oooohh_ fuuuck,” Nathan didn't think it fair that something not involving his dick should feel so good, and began rutting himself against Charles' stiff member. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm going to fuck you so hard next time,” he growled out through ground teeth, hand wrapped around them both now.

He was getting close, movements becoming more erratic. He pulled his hand back from Charles' face, trailing down along his body until spit slick finger rested teasingly at his entrance. Charles' sounds of frustration had amped up but he'd been good about keeping quiet so far and Nathan felt perhaps he should reward him for being so well behaved. The thick digit pushed past the taut ring of muscle, probing into the soft heat of Charles' body and the manager lost the tenuous control he'd been keeping, shouting Nathan's name as he came somewhat unexpectedly. 

Nathan followed not long after, shuddering through his own climax, hand still roughly pumping them both, despite Charles' breathless overstimulated gasps. The next slow drag of Nathan's palm had Charles pulling away, or attempting to, before Nathan pinned him. The singer settled a forearm across Charles' throat, finger slipping up over the hypersensitive tip of his cock, before sliding down and pressing hard and fast back into him. Charles choked breathlessly on a shout, body jerking away even as pleasure jolted, sharp and bright, through him. 

"Enough!" He gasped out, shifting away again, body shaking from the excess of pleasure.

Nathan relented, flopping onto his back next to Charles. For a while the only sound in the cavernous room was the soft gusting of breaths and the distant screams of work being done elsewhere in the Haus. 

"So that was pretty good, right?" Nathan asked, concerned by Charles' current silence. 

"Mm _mmmmm_ ," Charles mumbled, unintelligible but content sounding.

"Well good. Then. Yeah."

After another long moments silence, "So you ah, you really like being told what to do don't you? Cause that was, that was fucking _hot_."

"We should schedule a detailed conversation on that topic later," Charles yawned, "As I'm going to be asleep very soon."

"Yeeahhh," Nathan yawned back, "Mmmm'ok."

Sleep came quickly after that, neither man aware as it stole over them, content and exhausted.


End file.
